Kaldur Romance Collection
by TheWickedWizardOfOz
Summary: Kaldur needs some more love  :D. Full summary on first chapter, stories start after first chapter.
1. SummaryTable of Contents

Alright~ So, I noticed that there aren't many Kaldur romance fics. I hope to remedy that with this fic. This will simply be a bunch of short one shots featuring Kaldur and everyone on the team, including Roy, because Kaldur's actually met and talked to Roy =D Each one is a different one shot, and thus takes place in a different universe (Obviously, some of these pairings are plain impossible, with the information we have.)

Honestly, I like Kaldur, he's calm, cool, collected, and he's pretty damn good-looking...I mean as far as animated people go...I wish there were more fics with him ^.^ Kaldur fans enjoy~ Also, this was to prove I can write het couples, cause currently, I've broken up all the het couples I wrote (Largely in favour for another slash pairing...) xD

Yes, you read correctly, this fic will contain SLASH, though easily skippable...

Anyways, pairings will be uploaded in alphabetical order:  
>Chapter 1) Authors note and description, cause it's too large for summary =O<br>Chapter 2) Aquamis (Kaldur/Artemis)  
>Chapter 3) KaldurConner  
>Chapter 4) KaldurRobin (His real name's Dick, right?)  
>Chapter 5) KaldurMegan  
>Chapter 6) KaldurRoy  
>Chapter 7) KaldurWally

-is hoping to upload a new oneshot everyday-

I hope you review~ Tell me how did so I can improve! And maybe, read and review my other fics as well?


	2. Reading

Here is the Artemis/Kaldur one shot hope ya like it!

Reading

Kaldur currently sat on the couch in their oversized living room, reading a random book. His left arm thrown lazily over the back of the sofa.

"_Recognized, Artemis B-07._"

"Hey Kaldur, what are you doing?" Artemis walked in, wearing her civilian clothing, hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Reading," before Kaldur could finish his reply, he suddenly found a warmth next to him, "Artemis?" Artemis had decided to sit on his left, and put her head in the crook between his shoulder and his neck.

"Hi there," she said. Kaldur had no idea on what to do, he and Tula had done this before, was it normal for females to act like this?

"Hi," he said, attempting to read his book. Though it is quite difficult to read, when you have someone breathing on your neck, literally; "Artemis, could you not breathe on my neck?" He asked, retracting his arm from its spot on the couch. However, Artemis grabbed his arm and placed it on the back of the couch.

"Kaldur~ Play with me!" Artemis said in an unexpectedly child-like voice

"...I am sorry, I would really like to finish this book."

"You always pay more attention to books than me!" She said, throwing her arms around Kaldur's neck.

"I am sorry, but this is for my sorcery classes in Atlantis, I need to study," Kaldur said, refocusing his attention to the book in his hand.

"You need a break!"

"And what did you have in mind?" Kaldur asked, raising an eyebrow. His quirked eyebrow fell, when Artemis pressed her lips to his, "I just got out of a serious relationship."

"OK." Artemis said, pressing her lips to anywhere on his face, or neck, him kissing back at times.

"I really do not think that we should do this." Pant.

"Right." Kiss.

"It might compromise us on missions." Gasp for air.

'Uh-huh." Lick.

Red Tornado walked in, saw Artemis and Kaldur, then walked out. He never asked questions, nor did they explain.

"Wait." Artemis stopped, to look into Kaldur's eyes, "are you really sure you want to do this?"

"No Kaldur, I'm making out with you, 'cause I hate you."

"In which case, what does this make us then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we dating now, or are we simply 'friends with benefits'?" Kaldur asked, staring at Artemis right in the eye.

"...do you _want_ to date?" Artemis asked, equally serious.

"I believe I would enjoy that." Kaldur smiling, that gorgeous smile of his.

"Me too." Artemis said smirking, before claiming Kaldur's lips in another kiss.

* * *

><p>Sigh...Sorry this one's short, not sure how to write Artemis...<p>

Anyways: I don't think that there is anything between Kaldur and Artemis besides a platonic relationship, again, for now, seeing as the only hint that we have of either's affection is "Kaldur's handsome, commanding, [something else], you should go for him." I think...need to watch Denial a couple more times to have all of it memorized Yeah don't really see a 'connection' between Artemis and Kaldur, though once again we haven't seen their interactions together, so I can't say at the moment.

P.S. zotSOS reckons that we should call Kaldur/Artemis Aquamis, agree? Disagree? Well, I like it =D


	3. Touch

Here is the Kaldur/Conner chapter~

Touch

Recently, Kaldur had noticed that Conner had become more... touching. Not in the adjective sense of "_that was so touching_"; but, in the verb sense, Conner was actually, physically touching Kaldur more. Not only that, there were sparks when they touched, and not due to Kaldur's bioelectricity. He noticed that Robin and Wally touched each other a lot, he should ask them... scratch that, ask Robin.

"Robin, might I pull you aside for a moment?"

"Sure Kaldur, what's up?" Robin asked, juggling an assortment of things.

"You and Wally, you have a lot of... _physical_ contact, right?"

"More so him than me, but yes, we do... _touch_ a lot," Robin was obviously trying hard to suppress a giggle.

"When you guys do, do you feel a spark?"

"No. Just regular human warmth, why? Do you feel a spark when you touch someone?" Robin asked slyly.

Kaldur cleared his throat, "When... Conner and I touch... yes, there is a certain... _spark_."

"Well, how do you think of Conner?"

"_How_? I do not understand..."

Robin obviously rolled his eyes at Kaldur's confusion, "Fine, what do you think of Conner? Little brother? Friend? That adorable puppy you have to bring home? What?"

"I am not sure anymore..."

"Well, if those sparks persist, I think you should talk to me again. You may find that you like Conner like Wally likes Megan," Robin turned around, and continued down his path.

"Hi Kaldur," Kaldur turned around to see none other than, Conner.

Kaldur slightly exasperated, replied, "Hello, Conner."

"Kaldur...if I am feeling electricity when I touch someone, what does that mean?" Conner asked, looking Kaldur straight in the eye.

"I am currently not sure myself."

"Then who should I ask?"

"My apologies, I do not know," Kaldur placed a hand on Conner's shoulder, feeling the familiar sparks and warmth that he had been feeling for a while.

"_That_. Do you feel that?"

"So, you were talking about _me_ before?"

"How could I not be?" Kaldur place his other hand on Conner's other shoulder and looked him in the eye, moving in close. He saw Conner close his eyes and lean closer towards him as well. When he felt his lips press against Conner, the sparks ignited fireworks. His head began screaming, "Why haven't you done this before!" He parted from Conner,

"Those were definitely better than before."

"We should touch more often," Conner said smiling.

Kaldur sighed, and then began explaining how _someone_ might take that the wrong way, to his new _boyfriend_. That sounded nice, _boyfriend_.

* * *

><p>This one's even shorter than my KaldurArtemis one...interesting,...sorry, I apologize for the length

Anyways: As far as shipping this goes, it's pretty much a big brother/little brother relationship between Kaldur and Conner, in my eyes. Do not get me wrong, there is something certainly...different about how Kaldur talks to Conner than to the others, but I think that's more or less because Conner's _newer_ to the world. (If anything, I like shipping the impossible, as evidenced by my multiple KF/Rob fics, so I'm all for Kaldur/Conner, plus its an alliteraltion~)

Despite me uploading this on the 25th, I'm counting this as my 26th update (Cause I just plan ahead like that XD)


	4. Pranks

Here be the Kaldur/Robin chapter~ I got tired of waiting, so I decided to post this now, rather than at 11:50 like I was planning XD

Pranks

Kaldur had finished being nice. It was time to tell Robin to stop. Putting whipped cream in his hand then tickling his nose, fine, he could wipe off the whipped cream. Switching his shampoo for hair dye, fine, his hair would change colours eventually. Salt in sugar shaker. Just plain old. Blue dye in his indoor pool, fine! Once again he would change colour. But, stealing his 19-paged-report and scattering all 19 pages throughout Mount Justice, some in places he'd rather never go again,_ that was the end of the line_.

He had to stop Robin before he would... do something irreversible.

He walked in to the kitchen, only to get a face full of chicken feathers.

Robin groaned, "You came in too early! What are you doing here?"

"I am looking for you." Kaldur said shortly.

"Sure, what's up Kaldur?" Robin said, happy as ever.

"I require you to stop with your pranks. They are escalating to the point where if I looked up, I would see the moon first." Kaldur said.

Robin simply stared at Kaldur, then burst out laughing. "Y-y-you think I'm pranking _you_? No, I'm not doing that at all." Robin said, fake wiping a tear from his eye. As he was wearing sunglasses, he simply wiped the lens.

"Then what are you doing?" Kaldur asked, fury obvious in his voice, the way he stood.

Robin cleared his throat and immediately found his fingers more interesting than Kaldur, "uh, would you believe that I'm trying to get someone's attention?"

"Whose attention could you possibly gain by pranking me?" Kaldur asked furiously.

Robin once again cleared his throat, still not looking up at Kaldur, "...yours..."

Kaldur stood there, shocked. Plain shock. All that, just to get _his_ attention. "For what purpose do you want my attention?"

"..." Robin simply stared at his fingers.

"Robin, answer me. Why do you want my attention? It is yours now, full and undivided." Kaldur was now glaring at Robin. He placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, causing him to gasp and slap Kaldur's hand away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried in the first place." Robin whispered quickly before turning around, but was Kaldur caught his arm before he started running.

"I will not release you until you tell me." Kaldur said firmly.

"Your grip...it's like a vice..." Robin murmured, before he turned around, facing Kaldur. He pried Kaldur's hand off his arm, "I like you, Kaldur."

"Yes, I know that. Why do you want my attention?" Kaldur's patience was wearing very thin.

"I have a crush on you, Kaldur." Robin's voice was so small Kaldur nearly missed what he said. Robin was still not looking at Kaldur, it seemed like he was pretending he was watching spiders scuttle across the floor.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I realize that you probably don't want to deal with me. But I needed your attention. I craved it. _And_ _one way or another I was going to have it,_" Robin confessed, Kaldur realised that Robin began rubbing his left elbow with his right hand, giving him the impression that Robin was not standing there, but a shy thirteen year old was.

"Robin." Said boy looked up, even with sunglasses on, Kaldur could clearly tell he was sad, disappointed. Kaldur, moved in and pressed his lips against Robin's.

"Kaldur." Robin huskily breathed out, blushing from the kiss.

"I will try. For you."

"Really?" Robin immediately brightened up.

"Yes... I may not be homosexual. But I may also not be entirely heterosexual." Kaldur said, placing a kiss to Robin's forehead. Robin wrapped his arms around Kaldur's waist, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Kaldur. For trying." Robin's smile and hug made Kaldur believe he could do this.

* * *

><p>I'm actually happy with this one xD. Though it's still short...<p>

Anyways: As far as Kaldur and Robin's relationship go, it is currently undeveloped so I can't say. But from their current interactions, clear Big Brother/ Little Brother thing going on. Though I still think that Kaldur/Robin would be a cute couple~ Honestly, I think that all of Kaldur's relationships are purely platonic lol, for now. I'd like to see if they will pair Kaldur with somebody.


	5. Cookies

Kaldur/Megan, very wierd pairing but eh, maybe someone does ship them somewhere xD

A thanks to Penny ToughGirl for reviewing every chapter~ It is greatly appreciated, I'm thoroughly happy that you're enjoying my fic! =D

Cookies

"Kaldur, could you try my cookies when they get out?" Megan asked sweetly when she saw him enter the room.

"Of course, do you need any help until then?"

"No thanks Kaldur, you can just wait on the couch or something." Megan said, adding some more ingredients to the mixture in the mixer.

"Kaldur~ They're finished!" Megan called, Kaldur rushed over, the smell of _cookies_ wafted through the air, rather than the usual smoke.

"Thank you," Kaldur said, appreciatively, before looking at the cookies, which were arranged to look something that vaguely resembled a bunch of circles, "Is there any particular reason as to why it looks like that?"

Megan looked at her cookies then blushed, "Looks like I wrote 'thanks' in Martian..."

"Why?" Kaldur asked, breaking off a part of the cookie, "I think this is your best batch so far."

Megan looked down and blushed, "I wanted to thank you Kaldur, for being so nice to me," she said in a small voice.

"It was no problem. I am sure that you too would have been nice to me had our roles switched," Kaldur said, eating yet another cookie, "You should share these with the others."

"But I made them for you," She said quickly, though to her cookies, still blushing.

"Why?"

"I suppose to do something _nice_."

"But for me? Why?" Kaldur asked, as Megan grasped his hand in hers. Megan cleared her throat, and looked away, still blushing.

"...just enjoy the cookies, okay?"

"Megan...do you like me?" Megan blushed deeper and harder at this.

"Do you like me?" she asked back.

"I am unsure how my Atlantean physiology would go with your Martian one. If we are talking about physical attractions."

Megan blushed _even_ deeper, "Is that a yes or no?"

"Thank you, for the cookies Megan." Kaldur said, grasping Megan's hand in his, "Maybe I should take you out to show my thanks."

"Maybe, Friday?" she asked, meeting his eyes at last.

"It is a date; as they say." Kaldur said, letting go of Megan's hand, taking another cookie, kissing Megan on the cheek, then walking away.

* * *

><p>Still short. Oh well, I think I got them characterized properly...<p>

Anyways: Kaldur/Megan I really see a Big Brother/Little Sister thing, especially seeing as how he explains a lot of things to her, and is patient with her. And Megan obviously too busy swooning over Conner to notice Kaldur as anything other than a Big Brother/friend.


	6. Swimming

Here is the Koy chapter~

Swimming

Roy had no idea what he was doing here. He had no idea what he was going to find. He had no idea what he was _looking_ for. Perhaps, he did have an teensy inkling of who he was looking for: _Kaldur_. Ever since they worked together and did that solid for _Lex Luthor_, of all people, all he could seem to think about or process properly was Kaldur. So, that is probably why he's standing at the poolside of the indoor pool in Mount Justice, waiting as if Kaldur would just jump out of the pool, more graceful than a Dolphin.

"Red Arrow?" Kaldur's voice broke the unnerving silence Roy was just in, Kaldur strolled in wearing only swimming trunks, with a towel draped over his shoulder.

"Kaldur! How are you?" Roy ran to Kaldur and grasped his hand in a hand shake, probably the most contact he was going to have with Kaldur all day.

"I am well. What are you doing here? More information about the League of Shadows?" Kaldur inquired.

"Actually, I came here just to talk."

Kaldur placed the towel down by the pool. "I see, I hope it is okay that I planned on swimming. You may talk, I will still hear you underwater." Kaldur said as he dived into the pool.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course. Do you require a swim suit? I could lend you one." Kaldur said once he resurfaced.

"There's no need Kaldur, I'll just swim in my boxers." Roy said, stripping off his sweater, t-shirt, track pants, socks and shoes, then dove into the pool as well.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Roy cleared his throat and looked at Kaldur, whom had just resurfaced again.

"Kaldur, I think I'm crushing on someone, who I shouldn't be..." Roy trailed off, and stared at the bottom of the pool, making something that sounded like a cross between a gruff grunt and a cough. It was rather uncharacteristic of Roy...

"My friend, there is absolutely no need to tell me anything you do not want to disclose." Kaldur swam closer and placed a warm friendly hand on Roy's bare shoulder. Roy reached to grasp Kaldur's hand, placed his other hand at the back of Kaldur's head, then pulled him in for a rough kiss.

"So, you, me, Friday, Star City movie theatre," Roy commanded, after kissing Kaldur.

"I am unsure; I may require some more convincing," Kaldur said slyly, as he leaned in for another kiss with Roy.

* * *

><p>-cough- I totally wanted to digress and just describe Roy and Kaldur swimming, but these are supposed to be short one shots, just to help others realize what they can do with Kaldur =D<p>

Anyways: As far as this shipping goes, I think it's a silent respect thing, like what Bruce and Wally have in the comics. Though I still root for the impossible (which mainly includes slash XD), and both Roy and Kaldur are sexy~...I mean...no, I'm fine saying they're both sexy =D Especially when their wet...and kissing each other...-drool-...-cough!- Anyways~ I hoped you enjoyed the mental image I just gave you~


	7. Pants

Here is the Kaldur/Wally chapter, also the final one. Tell me how I did~

Note: Thank zotSOS for giving me the inspiration to write this chapter! Thanks zotSOS I really owe you one XD

Pants

Wally was currently waking from his slumber, he looked to his side, Kaldur was sleeping peacefully, Wally's bed sheets wrapped around Kaldur's waist. Wally moved to open his scarlet curtains, when a thought suddenly struck him; he jumped back onto his bed.

"Kaldur~ if we're going to do this, we need to decide who wears the pants!" Wally said, shaking Kaldur, who groaned then looked at the monster he called his boyfriend.

"Wally, I think that both of us wear pants," Kaldur said, throwing an arm over his eyes, to block out the incoming sun.

"You know what I mean!" Wally said exasperated, tugging on Kaldur's arm.

"No, I am afraid I do not get your meaning on why only one of us can wear pants," Kaldur said patiently, though still not letting Wally tug away his arm.

"Which of us will use the barbeque, drive the car, be sent to the couch, that stuff!"

"I still do not get your meaning, Wally," He finally allowed Wally to tug his arm away to look into Wally's emerald green eyes, Wally moved to straddle Kaldur's stomach.

"Generally in human culture when we say 'Who wears the pants' it's asking who the man in the relationship is!"

"We are both male, I do not see why it applies to us. Though I see how it could be humorous in a situation where the female in the relationship seems more domineering and the male seems more submissive."

"It can be applied to all romantic relationships silly!" Wally said lightly slapping Kaldur's bare, _firm_ chest.

"You may wear these so-called pants, if it so pleases you," Kaldur said, letting out a deep sigh.

"Really? YAY!" Wally said, starting to rummage around his room for something, at a human rate.

When the buzzing was no longer tolerable (to a regular person; Kaldur was simply getting up at this point), "What are you looking for?"

"PANTS!" Wally said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Kaldur sighed, and fell back onto Wally's bed, when he suddenly felt someone pull him up.

"Yes?" Kaldur asked, standing to his full height, standing a few centimetres taller than Wally.

"I got the pants! And here is your dress!" Wally said, waving a pink flowery dress in front of Kaldur. While simultaneously pulling on the dress pants he had found.

"I am not wearing a dress, Wally. No matter how much it would please you," Kaldur said, ruffling Wally's hair, then pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"B-but! You said I could wear the pants!" Kaldur was immediately reminded of a child that was told he could have a lollipop, and then it turned out they couldn't afford it. Wally fell to his stomach, flailing his arms and legs about, the dress had flown across the room. Kaldur crouched down, and patted Wally's head, his hair was surprisingly soft.

"There, there," Kaldur said soothingly, now stroking Wally's red hair.

"I WANT YOU TO WEAR THAT DRESS!" Wally screeched at the top of his lungs, Kaldur was no longer reminded of a child, because he told himself Wally _was_ one.

"Wally, calm yourself. The world will not end if I do not wear that dress," Kaldur murmured into Wally's ear. Wally threw his arms around Kaldur's neck, tears flowing uncontrollably onto his shoulder.

"B-but! Y-you said I could wear the pants!"

"And since when does that mean I cannot also wear pants?" Kaldur asked, still stroking Wally's soft hair

"Because I'd be the man and you'd be the woman!"

"Wally, if you were the man, you'd have to carry me. I do not think that you can carry me around, yet. You may wear these metaphorical pants, but do not expect me to wear that dress."

"I can totally carry you!" Wally said indignantly, apparently ignoring the tears that had come to his eyes. Kaldur raised an eyebrow.

"So, if I were to jump into your arms, you would be able to carry me?" Kaldur asked sceptically, putting Wally at arm's length, his face was red with indignation and embarrassment

"Totally! Start jump-OOF!" Kaldur sprang into Wally's outstretched arms, Wally dropped Kaldur almost instantly, "Okay, not as easy to carry you. But I don't understand! I carry Rob all the time!"

"I do believe that there is at least a 50 pound difference between Robin and myself," Kaldur said, rubbing his bottom where Wally dropped him on.

"Must be all your muscles~" Wally said playfully, he bent down tracing Kaldur's bicep and tattoos lightly, his fingers ghosting Kaldur's skin.

"T-thank you," Wally looked up, it appeared as if Kaldur was blushing at the compliment.

"Aw~ Have you never received a compliment before?" Wally asked playfully.

"I have never had someone _touch_ me like you have before," Kaldur said shyly, Wally claimed Kaldur's lips in a kiss.

"I can think of other ways to touch you," Wally whispered huskily, pressing more kisses to Kaldur's lips, his hands wandering Kaldur's torso.

"Wait," Kaldur breathed out, Wally stopped.

"Yes?" Wally asked impatiently.

"Are you still worried about the pants situation?"

"What pants?" Wally asked, as he pulled down Kaldur's dark blue boxers

* * *

><p>TEEHEE!~ I believe this is the longest one of them all~ I hope you enjoyed this! (I am also going to tell you now, there are people whom do not appreciate having the 'Who wears the pants in <em>this<em> relationship' joke being sprung up on them (A few gay people come to mind) so I would suggest that you do not use that joke~ I personally am okay with it, but you never know)

Anyways: For Kaldur/Wally, I think that their relationship is platonic, more or less another big brother/little brother relationship Kaldur has. Once again, I emphasize my love for the impossible pairings, I think that Kaldur/Wally romances are very interesting; they make an interesting couple and their dialogue is very fun to write, with Wally using a bunch of slang and beats his way around the bush, while Kaldur is straightforward and honest, even if he gets what's being said.

At Kiwisilence: This is totally plausible in the show, right? XD

Anyways, school is nearly a week away for me ={ So I will be slowing down, I make promises for a few more fics in this upcoming week, but after Tuesday next week, I cannot promise even weekly stories =( Sorry, School's a bitch like that, and I want to study for it!


End file.
